Yoki senu yoru
by Yuzuki 3110
Summary: Tenías la certeza de que ella escaparía, puesto que intuías que dada su timidez, ella no podía creer tan inexorable escena. Como lo habías previsto, inmediatamente ella se zafó de tu agarre, pero tú no se lo ibas a permitir. Volviste a entrelazar tu mano contra la suya, y la desafiaste con sólo una mirada.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** La historia de Inuyasha es propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Yoki senu yoru (Noche inesperada)**

El repicar de las copas de vino tinto aunado con la decoración del lugar, hacía que la atmósfera se volviera tan embriagante. Y no está de más decir, que las máscaras de estilo veneciano que portaban los invitados daba un tinte de elegancia al recinto.

No cabía en sí misma del porqué había aceptado la invitación de reemplazo de parte de su amiga, a un evento tan glamuroso. Encontrarse en el distrito de Ginza era toda una novedad, y al mismo tiempo una ironía ante sus ideas sobre la clase elitista japonesa.

" _A veces la rutina hace estragos hasta las mentes más benevolentes, provocando que el alma se desgarre con cada roce de una máscara de efímera imprudencia."_

Absuelta de tal contradicción, se refugió en lo más recóndito del sitio, para pasar desapercibida entre el sinfín de gente. Poco a poco, las horas iban transcurriendo sin alguna mejoría ante su situación. Sólo esperaría unos cuantos minutos, y se retiraría sin el más mínimo ruido.

* * *

Un poco antes de comenzar el evento, afuera de éste, con gran ímpetu habían sido devorados cajetillas enteras de cigarrillos entre un grupo selecto de empresarios. Entre los cuales, sobresalía uno de ellos dada su magnanimidad y altivez, las cuales persuadían hasta al más acaudalado ejecutivo a retirarse de su presencia. Pero esta noche era distinto. Estaba absorto entre sus pensamientos y harto de tanta palabrería entre sus interlocutores. De una manera u otra, se liberó de ellos con una parca despedida, y desapareció entre la multitud.

* * *

De pronto, la noche se desligo de su monotonía, cuando en la entrada del recinto se vislumbró la silueta de un caballero, que al no tener colocada una máscara; la sutileza de sus facciones se convirtió en un dilatador de pupilas femeninas.

Poco a poco se corrompían tus creencias sobre la gente adinerada ante la aparición de este personaje misterioso. Además, te sentiste tan vulnerable como las demás damas presentes. Y entre tu sopor, no hallaste en ti lo que siguió a continuación.

 _Cada paso que emitías infundía rebeldía, y uno a uno los prejuicios eran burlados con singular maestría._ _Por consiguiente_ _, le ofreciste tu mano al enigmático caballero que desde la entrada de aquel recinto, te cautivó al punto de llevarte a un orgasmo mental._

 _Lo más absurdo de aquello, era el hecho que dirigieras la situación con total sobriedad. Pero, un leve roce de esos largos y blanquecinos dedos te adentro a la realidad de un golpe; sin embargo, te zafaste inmediatamente y diste media vuelta. Estabas a punto de arrepentirte, cuando de pronto el agarre de aquella persona te hizo sentir como la sangre se aglomeraba en el vaivén de ese excitante juego. Ibas a escaparte nuevamente, pero él te desafío con su mirar. En milésimas de segundos, empezó a rozar su dedo índice sobre tus labios y a susurrar unas cuantas cosas a tu oído. Un torrente de lujuria se desbordó en el instante que escuchaste su voz tan varonil._

 _La necesidad de ser devorada por aquellos ojos dorados era inevitable. Una ráfaga de viento te sacó de tus cabales, para azotarte nuevamente a la perdición cuando unas hebras de su cabello blanco, se removían en esa sombría velada. En cuanto a su esencia, era un alicante que trastornaba tus sentidos._

* * *

Un par de horas antes había advertido algo inusual entre los comensales. Entonces, al adentrarse al lugar donde se esparcía tanta soberbia e hipocresía, deslumbró dónde provenía lo insólito de aquella velada. Acto seguido, una sonrisa se cernió en sus labios.

Sin hacerse esperar, dio alcance con sus afiladas manos con las de una joven de cabello tan negro como el ébano, el cuál le llegaba un poco arriba de la cintura, y unos ojos esmeraldas. Éstos estaban ocultos por una máscara plateada cincelada con pequeños surcos blancos y adornada del lado derecho con unas cuantas plumas, que le daban un aire de distinción a su rostro.

Por otro lado, su ingenuidad e incomodidad al hallarse en un evento así, fue el detonante de su curiosidad, la cual necesitaba ser saciado antes de cambiar de idea.

Tenías la certeza de que ella escaparía, puesto que intuías que dada su timidez, ella no podía creer tan inexorable escena. Como lo habías previsto, inmediatamente ella se zafó de tu agarre, pero tú no se lo ibas a permitir. Volviste a entrelazar tu mano contra la suya, y la desafiaste con sólo una mirada.

Finalmente, con sólo delinear la comisura de sus labios y recitar unas cuantas palabras a su oído, ella se estremeció al instante.

* * *

Esta noche, indudablemente algo iba a cambiar la perspectiva entre estos dos desconocidos.


	2. Chapter 2 Melancolía de medianoche

**Disclaimer:** La historia de Inuyasha es propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Melancolía de medianoche**

 _Finalmente, con sólo delinear la comisura de sus labios y recitar unas cuantas palabras a su oído; ella se estremeció al instante._

* * *

El ambiente entre los invitados se alteró cuando el extraño caballero se limitó a complacerte con su compañía. Por un lado, unas pupilas femeninas te aniquilaban, y el resto hacía uso de sus artimañas crueles al menospreciarte. No obstante, se limitaron a observar a la nada con sólo una mínima expresión de advertencia del acaudalado sujeto.

Simultáneamente, él clavó su lasciva vista en la naciente curva de tus senos, para luego sustituir su dedo índice con sus labios. El colapso nervioso iba incrementándose en el momento que el beso se tornó peligroso. Y la excitación era cada vez más palpable.

Su mano derecha descendió en donde culminaba tu vestido, para acariciar con plenitud tu entrepierna; mientras la otra mano se encargaba de estrujarte la mandíbula, tentado en unir sus labios de una manera más candente.

Las sustancias sexuales cegaban tu entorno, conduciéndote a sitios inexplorados por tus delicados dedos.

El deseo de fundirte con él parecía imprescindible. Sin embargo, la poca cordura que persistía, hizo que te desligarás de él en un brusco empujón. Consecutivamente, desapareciste ante la mirada inquisidora de aquel desconocido.

* * *

El tintineo de los transeúntes se mezclaba con el crujir de las hojas otoñales, mientras admirabas el cielo nocturno que rodeaba a los jardines imperiales.

Estabas tan sumido en tus pensamientos, que el sonido constante del celular paso a segundo plano. Hasta que el ruido de las cigarras te abstrajo de tu ensoñación. Una vez adentrado a la realidad, recordó la petición de su amiga de recogerla después de la medianoche. Divisaste el reloj en un parpadeo, e inmediatamente agarraste el móvil antes de que se cortará la llamada.

Al atender la llamada, intuías un mal presagio cuando escuchaste su voz entrecortada. Apenas podía articular una frase completa. Le pediste que se calmará, que él no tardaría más de diez minutos en reunirse con ella.

* * *

La adrenalina se había drenado completamente, deshaciendo algún rastro delator. Posteriormente, la máscara material fue arrojada a un lago cercano, mientras la física estaba hecha añicos. Ese mundo libertino no encajaba contigo.

El dolor implantado en la planta media de tus pies era superado por el de las emociones. Al sentirte fuera de ti, quitaste el rímel armonizado con un poco de sombras y delineador, con las mangas de tu abrigo.

Luego cerraste los ojos alrededor de cinco minutos para meditar. La brisa era tu única acompañante. Y de un momento a otro, te jactaste sobre tu patético comportamiento. En ese trance, percibiste el motor de un carro aproximarse.

Una pequeña sonrisa adorno tu rostro al entreabrir tus párpados y hallarte de frente con tu amigo. Dada la expresión de su cara, sabías que te exigiría una explicación por tu rara conducta en el auricular. De antemano, habías estudiado que mentira decirle –e incluso el lenguaje corporal-.

Darías una breve y concisa narración, en el sutil intento de persuadir a la indagación de éste. Lo único que tenías en mente era en llegar a tu pequeño departamento –situado afuera de los **23 barrios especiales*** **1** \- y en no recurrir al uso de somníferos. Varias noches de insomnio bastaban para rematar con tus pesadillas en ese preciso día.

* * *

Un reloj suizo marcaba las tres de la mañana en una residencia del distrito **Azabu*** **2**. La pulcritud y el meticuloso orden era un claro reflejo de su huésped. Y nada ni nadie se escabullían de éste. Incluso les daba el privilegio a sus presas de suponer lo contrario.

En la penumbra de la vivienda, era sustraído un exquisito y costoso sake, entretanto un documento era analizado minuciosamente de parte del inquilino. Cuando leyó la última página de éste, lo acomodó en el regazo del sofá y se desplazó frente a unos grandes ventanales. Sus ojos ambarinos se cristalizaron en éstos, concediéndole un tinte de autocomplacencia por su nuevo hallazgo. Únicamente se ufanó y enunció un nombre:

-Kobayashi Rin-.

* * *

 ***1 23 barrios especiales:** Conforman el área conocida tradicionalmente como la ciudad de Tokio, en Japón. Cada uno de estos distritos es una entidad autónoma, con su propio alcalde y asamblea.

 ***2Azabu:** Es una zona residencial de lujo que alberga varias embajadas. Se encuentra dentro de Minato, uno de los barrios especiales de Tokio.

* * *

Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfiction (e inicialmente tenía planeado un capítulo para esto). Espero que les guste cómo se desarrolla la historia entre los personajes. Además, a pesar de que son pocos comentarios, alertas y favoritos; estoy muy agradecida que les haya interesado esta breve narrativa.


	3. Chapter 3 Remembranzas

**Disclaimer:** La historia de Inuyasha es propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Remembranzas**

* * *

 _Únicamente se ufanó y enunció un nombre: -Kobayashi Rin-._

* * *

 _El recuerdo de una criatura jugando en su hogar de antaño se exteriorizó repentinamente, donde sus padres eran su única felicidad. Era un mundo tan estrecho, que no había espacio para las heridas. Cual doloroso fue el desvanecimiento de aquel sueño en el instante que el viento susurraba su nombre._

-Rin.

A veces solías distorsionar la realidad con remembranzas familiares, experimentando un alivio momentáneo. Querías aferrarte a ello, sabiendo que después te lamentarías. Lo único que te mantenía en pie, era olvidar un pedazo de éstas.

Inmediatamente desviaste la cabeza en dirección contraria donde estaba tu amiga, evitando que las lágrimas brotarán. Un semblante débil era el preludio de mil preguntas; de tal modo que respiraste hondo y encaraste con un rostro tenuemente alegre a tu acompañante.

* * *

Las calles paulatinamente se cubrían de ornamentos navideños, resultando paradisíaco para los amantes de esa época del año. Parecía una pintura sacada de un cuadro impresionista, que aunado al ocaso, causaba fervor en algunos transeúntes.

Sin embargo, la importancia que era dada a las festividades invernales era algo tan insignificante para ti. Incluso te jactabas de ello. Apreciabas más los rascacielos que rodeaban al distrito de **Nishi-shinjuku*** **1** , que su demás entorno.

Después de comparar el panorama, agarraste el volante para adentrarte al tránsito. El flujo vehicular no era ningún problema para un nativo; pero la paciencia estaba en otro término. Sólo cerraste los ojos en señal de resignación. Y en ese lapso de tiempo, viñetas del pasado cobraban vida.

 _El silencio predominaba en los centenares de_ _ **magnolias kobushi***_ _ **2**_ _que circundaban en_ _ **Karuizawa***_ _ **3**_ _, mientras con parsimonia deleitabas el olor silvestre con una ligera inclinación de tu cabeza en la gruesa corteza de un árbol._

 _Ese pequeño paisaje cincelado al puro estilo japonés, explotó en matices lúgubres con la interrupción de voces amenazantes. La tranquilidad de una niña que distaba ser menor de diez años, era perturbada por un trío de chicos en plena pubertad. Uno de ellos le propinó una pedrada, hiriéndola consecutivamente en su ojo izquierdo._

 _Una fina línea rojiza se perfiló en tus irises dorados junto con una sonrisa macabra. En un santiamén, alzaste el brazo derecho aunado con la cabeza de uno de los detractores. La estrangulación producía un cierto placer en tu muñeca; pero la muerte no era algo que promulgarás, en cambio la tortura sí._

 _La falta de oxígeno producía una espesa neblina ocular en el puberto, resultando en vano su forcejeo. La ira contenida en tus venas, se calmó en un par de segundos después, antes de que el chico empezará con graves síntomas de hipoxia. Cuando retiraste tu mano de su cuello, la triada huyó inmediatamente._

 _El panorama volvió a la normalidad, sin antes advertir unos pasos sobre el pastizal. Ningún rastro de cobardía se figuraba en aquella pequeña, cuando giraste tu cabeza para verla de reojo. Acaso era ingenua. Seguramente sí. Sin atisbo de encararla, tenías la intención de caminar en dirección contraria a ella. La piedad era casi nula o inexistente en ti; no obstante, cuando analizaste sus ojos, algo se quebró. La profundidad que se allanaban en éstos, te trastocó hasta la médula espinal…_

Esos ojos esmeraldas habían sido tan letales, que nunca lograste olvidarlos. Pero la sociedad nipona podía ser tan destructiva con las apariencias, que se podía tachar de pedofilia aquel comportamiento.

* * *

En medio del caos urbano, la lluvia aclamaba por incrustarse en modestas y estrafalarias vestimentas. Sin embargo, para ti escuchar el tintineo del agua circulando por la sombrilla y salpicarte un poco, te embriagaba de una paz descomunal.

En cambio, el cruce peatonal con dirección a la estación de _**Shibuya***_ _ **4**_ hacía que esa tranquilidad se esfumará. A pesar de frecuentar este lugar, no podía acostumbrarse a ello; la única opción era controlar esa claustrofobia que surgía en momentos de gran acumulación de gente.

Por lo menos tu mente se hallaba en un fragmento de la conversación que había causado un poco de polémica en tu amiga. Incluso derramó algo de su café americano cuando se percató de un ligero rubor en tus mejillas al escuchar el nombre de aquel sujeto que te había arrinconado a la lujuria en aquella velada.

Y en algún punto del camino, sin pensarlo, pronunciaste su nombre en un tono casi imperceptible con el pandemónium de gente que circulaban sin el menor reparo en ella:

-Taishō Sesshomaru.

Inmediatamente que articulaste su nombre, una fragancia cegó tu sentido del olfato, y viraste tu cabeza tratando de asimilar si ello estaba fuera de la lógica humana o acaso él se encontraba ahí. Negaste rotundamente aquel hecho, puesto que alguien con tal presencia no pasaría desapercibido.

De repente, alguien haló de tu mano izquierda y el correr de tu pulso sanguíneo se detuvo unas milésimas de segundo con aquella mirada escabrosa, que anteriormente estaba oculta por unos lentes oscuros. Y de sus labios se manifestó una breve sentencia en un tono sarcástico:

-No hay escapatoria, Kobayashi Rin.

* * *

Al menguar el tránsito en las densas calles de la capital nipona, retomaste el volante con la sutil idea de trastocar los pensamientos de esa chica.

" _Ella pensaba que era la primera vez que se habían visto; y por un momento él creyó lo mismo"._

Aproximadamente quince minutos después, aparcaste el coche algo alejado del peculiar cruce de Shibuya. Sin malgastar su tiempo, poco a poco se camufló entre la multitud con un sombrero al estilo gangster, el cual ocultaba su larga cabellera, aunado con unas gafas oscuras y un abrigo del mismo color.

Finalmente sólo faltaba un tramo para acercarse a su objetivo. Era el momento preciso para atacar a su atractiva presa.

" _Uno, dos, tres… se ha agotado tu tiempo pequeña ave…"_

* * *

 ***** **1)** **Nishi-shinjuku:** Es un vecindario que pertenece a Shinjuku (es uno de los 23 barrios especiales), Tokio, Japón. En este vecindario es posible encontrar la mayoría de los rascacielos en Tokio.

 ***** **2)** **Magnolias kobushi:** Es una especie de árbol originario de Japón. Florece a principios de la primavera, mostrando flores blancas con toques de rosa pálido, y tienen una fragancia agradable.

 ***** **3)** **Karuizawa:** Es una ciudad situada en el distrito de Kitasaku, en la Prefectura de Nagano. Además, es un lugar turístico muy popular para la gente de Tokio, que viajan a Karuizawa para alejarse de la ciudad sobre todo en verano.

 ***** **4)** **Shibuya:** Es uno de los barrios de Tokio que marcan tendencias. Sus grandes centros comerciales y las innumerables tiendas de moda hacen que Shibuya compita con Harajuku como el barrio más "fashion" de la ciudad.

* * *

Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo. Además, procuraré actualizar cada mes (aunque esta vez fue más de lo previsto); y en cuánto a la historia, pretendo que sean aproximadamente diez capítulos.

También, agradezco de antemano los comentarios que han hecho.


End file.
